


Ripper

by spn_glow



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Anal Sex, Bottom Stefan Salvatore, Gore, M/M, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Top Klaus Mikaelson, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow
Summary: Stefan and Klaus meet in the 1920s and unexpectedly are drawn to each other. They become perfectly toxic and completely head over heels. It seems nothing could tear them apart...but then it does. Klaus’s father Mikael is the cause so Klaus compels Stefan to forget meeting him. It will be a very long time before they cross paths again and Stefans world will be turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. Tags will be updated as I post new chapters. The title may change.

The 20’s were the most vibrant years, full of pizazz and glamour.  
The parties were sophisticated and wild. That’s where they met. 

Stefan had been spending time with a blonde beauty and she dragged him to the popular speakeasy. Her brother was out and was curious of the man his little sister was fancied with. Klaus knew of Stefan through stories, none of them flattering. He was prepared to drag his sister over his shoulder if need be, but he thought he could at least meet the gent first.

He sees Rebekah in a corner booth being affectionate with a sharply dressed man with softer features than the ones in his imagination. 

Klaus walks up to the booth and stands at the table. He clears his throat. 

Rebekah pulls her lips away and faces the man looking at them.

“Dear sister, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Stefan looks up and meets eyes with a devilishly handsome man that has the look of a prince but a dangerous energy.

“Stefan, this is my brother, Niklaus” Rebekah said unamused.

“The infamous Stefan Salvatore” klaus says.

“You know of me” Stefan says factually.

“I’d wonder who doesn’t know of you”

“Please, won’t you join us, Niklaus?” Stefan said as he motioned to open seating at the booth.

“Don’t mind if I do, Stefan” he kept eye contact as he sat down.

Klaus came off as very brooding, his face hard and naturally kept an expression made of stone. He knew how his presence struck caution signals but he was okay with that, he considered being feared a quality. 

The three of them engaged in the typical acquaintance banter. Stefan found himself quite intrigued by Klaus. He listened intently when he spoke, the accent and the way he carried himself kept his attention. There was a moment when he spoke of a found memory that brought a smile to his face. That smile lit up the entire room, changed his look completely, no trace of the hardness he had been portraying only a second ago. Stefan wanted to see more of it. 

Being the ripper that he is, Stefan rarely has control over his impulses. There was a man getting jealous over his girl getting the eye of another, so he decided to toy with them. Teasing the humans seemed to amuse Klaus so he continued putting them in mortifying scenarios. They lock eyes several times during the human puppet show that Stefan confidently put on at the table. 

Rebekah gets bored of the games so she excuses herself to go mingle and seek out other entertainment.

“Care to join me for a drink?” Stefan asks.

Klaus stands up to walk towards the bar when Stefan tugs gently at his arm.

“Not that kind of drink” Stefan says with a half smile and hunger in his eyes.

Klaus returns the look with more smolder and walks with Stefan as he leads them to a woman checking her hair in a mirror near the staircase. Stefan compels her to be compliant and quiet. He raises his hand and gently brushes her hair back behind her shoulder exposing her neck. Stefan admires the pulse as his face changes when the urge gets stronger. He slowly sinks his teeth in taking a long slow drink, as he does his eyes move to lock onto Klaus giving him a signal to join. 

They enjoy the rush and the taste. Klaus does not want a scene and knows the limit is approaching before the girl dies. He stops and licks his lips of the blood satisfyingly. He sees the frenzy building in Stefan as he continues. “Rippers” he thinks to himself with a small shake of his head but also with amusement in his eyes. In a flash he has Stefan removed from the girl and pinned to the wall by his neck. Stefan is tense with shock written on his face. Klaus gives him a smile before he speaks.

“We don’t want to end the night early do we? This is one human, we have more to play with” Klaus adds a wink and he can feel Stefan relax under his grip before he releases him.

Stefan straightens himself out and wipes his thumb over his lips.

“Yes, we do. Lead the way” he follows Klaus back into the crowd.

The rest of the evening goes on without incident. Whether Stefan was in tune with it or not, Klaus had the “ripper” in complete control. Being an original vampire, he knows his species very well, the good, the bad, the ugly. He may not always operate with the best intentions, but he knows exactly how to deal with all things Vampire. So he just took the edge off for Stefan that night.

***  
Later when Stefan gets home to his apartment he feels different, a little off. He stands there silently for several minutes. He has no names to add to his list tonight. His cherished kill list. He momentarily thinks about going back out into the night to change that but then he realizes he is content. “Strange” he thinks.

As he lets his thoughts go back over the earlier activities it all goes back to Klaus.  
He finds himself replaying meeting Klaus in his head, gravitating back to the vision of him, the fierceness of his eyes, even his lips, how his smile melted everything else away.  
How Klaus overpowered him so easily. He didn’t feel threatened, more like... fascinated. 

He wasn’t sure if he was over analyzing the surge he felt thinking about Klaus. Even though Stefan has been a vampire for 58 years, a man hasn’t gotten his curiosity or piqued his interest beyond friendship..until..now. He wants to see Klaus again, know more about him, experience a first, something he didn’t expect to have again.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan is sitting in his favorite chair enjoying the quiet while he writes his thoughts down in his journal. Writing his life onto the paper soothes him, lets him escape deeper into his world, a record of his perceptions. 

There’s a rustling outside his window. Suddenly a hand is over his eyes.

“Haven’t you learned you can’t sneak up on me?” He says confidently. 

The hand drops and the intruder appears just as fast in front of him. Standing with a hip popped and crossed arms. 

“Aww don’t pout Lexi, it’s unbecoming” Stefan says with a wink.

She chuckles and gives him a look. “You know why I’m here”

“You just couldn’t stay away of course” he said smiling.

“I’m serious Stefan. You are making a mess here. I’m here to help you”

“Everything is fine, I just went a little too far once....or twice” he shakes the thought off as he closes his journal and gets up to stand near Lexi. “Besides, what’s wrong with having some fun? You should try it, you might like it”

“That’s the problem Stefan, leaving a trail of bodies and obliterating humans shouldn’t be fun. We have to blend”

Stefan threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, wrong choice of words. Look, I’m not the only vampire here so I’m not taking the blame for all of it” he crossed his arms as he looked at her.

“Okay, I can see this conversation is not getting us anywhere so let’s put it on pause for little while. Get dressed, I’m taking you to an art gallery.”

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her. That seemed too easy for her to back down. 

“Come on, I’m here, we may as well go out and enjoy the evening. I promise I have no evil plans for you” she winked and smiled.

“That’s comforting, so why not”  
He said with light sarcasm.

***  
It doesn’t take him long to get ready, although he may have spent just a few extra minutes on his hair. No one needs to know that, he thought to himself as he finished up.

They arrive shortly at the gallery.  
There is a decent crowd but not too overwhelming. The blood pulsing through the humans around him heightened his already sensitive senses but as long as he didn’t get a taste he could manage. Maybe Lexi had a motive after all.  
No matter, he could “blend” for a few hours to appease his friend. Plus the thought of being drained was a strong motivation to behave.

They spend time at each painting, discussing the meaning and feelings each one provokes. They get around the room and come across a painting that stands out above all the rest. Stefan is drawn to it. He is silent for a long moment as he studies it. Lexi is first to give her take, it’s too simple at best.

“I see sadness and anger” she states.

“No, you’re not really seeing it”  
He says. He pauses only for a second then continues.

“See the passion of the strokes”, his hand hovers over the flow but doesn’t dare touch, “Each area was painted with a different emotion. The overall feeling is dark but underneath is a burning light, a vibrance, like an eternal flame that can’t be snuffed out. It may be dim but will shine bright again” Stefan continues to admire the frame before him.

“Wow” Lexi says. “That’s deep Stefan” 

He didn’t even shoot her his typical stoney glare her way. 

“I’m going to get a glass of the champagne they’re serving. Would you like one before we continue?” She asks.

“Yes, that sounds nice, thank you” He gave her a small smile before she turned on her way.

Stefan was back to going over the painting again when a voice began to speak closely behind him. A sound that sent flutters straight to his stomach as he recognized the tantalizing accent.

“That was quite a description my friend” 

Stefan looked just slightly over his shoulder and was met with dark blue-green eyes looking at him and a half smile that he had memorized and starred in his day dreams.

Klaus stepped forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with Stefan, his hand clasping his wrist behind his back and tilting his head to the side to analyze the painting himself. Stefan realized he hadn’t said anything.

“Uh, yes, that is my read on it. What do you see Klaus?”

“Well, you have observed the essence I put into this piece. I think you have a good eye Stefan” Klaus said putting a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezing.

As Stefan’s understanding caught up to him he looked at Klaus wide eyed.  
“This is yours?”

Klaus gave him another smile and a wink then walked away saying nothing else.

Stefan has a new feeling wash over him at Klaus’s revealed talent. He browses along the art filled wall not really seeing any of it.

Lexi comes up and notices his trance. She playfully shoulder bumps him. “Here, have a drink, you look like you need it” She gave him a questioning look.

“Thanks, shall we?” He held his arm out for her to lead the way of their browsing.

The time went by without incident. Stefan had locked eyes with Klaus multiple times before he saw Klaus take his leave. By that time he too felt he had spent long enough in the atmosphere.

“This was a lovely evening Lexi, I enjoyed our time as always”, he smiled, “I am ready to call it a night, that is, unless, I didn’t pass your test?” He gave her a knowing smirk.

She opened her mouth to protest but decided against it.  
“Not so subtle huh?”

Stefan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left it at that. 

Once outside he took a deep breath of the night air before taking off.  
He made his way to a bar one town over. He takes another relaxing breath as he lets his focus of the gallery go. He feels relief to not be acting, not be putting on a role. He’s standing across the street watching the humans through the large glass windows along the building. 

“Would you like to go inside?”

Stefan turns to see a smiling Klaus only steps away.

“Would you like to have a drink with me Klaus?”  
He gave Stefan a nod and they walked in together. 

They took a seat on the stools at the side of the bar. Klaus took the liberty of ordering for them both.

“Why did you follow me?” Stefan asks.

“I was curious. Wanted to see what the rest of your night brought about” Klaus answers honestly. Stefan doesn’t offer any clues.

“So you are an artist” Stefan says, sliding his eyes to meet Klaus’s

“I am many things Stefan, you’ll learn that” his stare lingers with meaning behind it. “Painting is a passion of mine, yes” he takes a small, slow sip from his glass. 

“What about you? What makes Stefan Salvatore tick?”

“You’ve heard stories, probably all true. I’m a ripper, my trail is gore and violence, not mystery”

“There’s always more Stefan, even if you don’t see it” 

One corner of Stefan’s mouth turned up as he met Klaus’s eyes. He looks back down at his glass.

“Maybe. Any hidden talents are buried deep if they’re there, but that’s okay for now” He says. 

“Well I’m feeling restless. I say we paint this place red.” Klaus says.

They share a mischievous look.  
Without a word Stefan stands and walks over to a few men and individually compels them to lock doors and guard each exit no matter what happens. He walks back to Klaus leaning into his shoulder.

“Let’s do this” Stefan says with a grin. Klaus smiles back and shows his fangs.

They mingle through the people to find who they want first. Stefan has a predator style going straight for it, while Klaus is more calculated, he gages the room to look for the most satisfying prey.

Stefan walks over to a woman picking some music to play on the jukebox. He stands close and takes her drink from her hand. At first her head turns with a glare then softens when she sees the tall, dark, and handsome man watching her as he takes a sip from the glass. 

“Good choice” he says handing it back to her letting their fingers touch. She smiles shyly. 

“But nothing beats my favorite drink” He steps closer.

“What is your favorite?” She asks curiously.

Stefan leans in next to her ear and whispers “you” she gets a chill down her body. He loves that effect. He moves his mouth to her neck and places a small kiss on her pulsing vein.  
That was all it took for his face to change and his instincts to take over. His fangs puncture the flesh like slicing butter, so smooth. He gets a rush feeding on the warm flowing blood. It doesn’t take long before he drains her dry. She slumps lifeless in his arms as he lets her slip down beside the jukebox. 

Feeling energized he takes a satisfied breath and looks around until he sees Klaus across the bar at a corner table. He has four people sitting with him, they each have cut their wrists to drain blood into their glasses for him. Stefan approaches. Klaus orders one of the ladies to sit on Stefan’s lap and give him her wrist so he can drink straight from the tap. 

At this point they have drawn attention to their gory enjoyment. Shocked gasps, then screaming begins followed by scampering feet to get the hell out of the murder scene. Sorry, no way out.

Klaus stands giving them a menacing smile and the panic escalates. 

The few people left are fighting so Stefan steps in to compel them but Klaus tells him not to. During the scuffle of the last humans who were fighting decently for humans, (Klaus and Stefan are back to back) Klaus rips the throat out of his lessor opponent.  
Just then Stefan is shoved against Klaus toppling them to the floor as he delivers the fatal bite to his prey.

They both are covered in blood. Bodies all around them. Stefan shoves his last victim away as he realized he was practically laying on Klaus. He stands up and reaches his hand towards Klaus. He grips it and Stefan yanks a little harder than he meant to bringing Klaus up and against his chest. Their faces are so close. Stefan is holding Klaus in place without realizing it. Klaus’s eyes stay locked with Stefans, he doesn’t pull away. Stefan’s eyes flick to his lips. He squeezes Klaus’s arms and leans in even closer.  
Just as he felt the tiniest brush of soft skin he panicked. In an instant Stefan was gone, a blur, running faster than he ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the ones still reading this! Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

What was he thinking. Klaus could kill him easily, not to mention his deadly werewolf bite.  
He’s surprised he didn’t. He let himself get caught up in the moment. That won’t happen again, he will stay away from Klaus for a while. 

It’s easy for Stefan to stay busy. Chicago is big, it’s not hard to find things to do and the murder rate is high so his victims get lost in the heap of casualties committed by vicious humans. It works.

On a particularly wild night, Stefan had lured two women to be spontaneous and leave with him. He enjoys a straight forward kill but he also enjoys playing, setting up special scenes now and again. The lakefront is beautiful at night, lit up by the city and low lighting along the walkways. They are running near the water laughing and being silly. Stefan loves how good he is at the hunt, how he makes them swoon over him so easily to get what he wants. He’s charming and handsome. Even if on a rare occasion when a woman is being extra cautious he can still convince her to drop her guard. 

He smiles knowing what’s soon to come. He runs getting between the women and grabs each of their hands. They run until he pretends to trip and they all go down into a pile laughing in the sand. It’s not long after that he compels them to be calm and quiet. They are both drained and left to be found by morning joggers or bikers. He sometimes likes to read the names again in the papers. 

Feeling satisfied he walks along the water by himself, the wind blowing through his hair. The night is peaceful, the sky is full of stars. What a fun evening he had.

When he’s back home he gets his journal out to write down the events. He won’t forget, it’s just part of his process. He finishes his entry and goes to his closet wall. The most important part of the whole ritual aside from the actual kill, is writing down the names, that is his trophy.  
Stefan adds the names Irene and Rosemary to his list. He admires the addition, it gives him gratification every time.  
He lets out a satisfied sigh.

When he walks away and into his living room he stops at the sight of Klaus. He’s been there for Stefan’s personal intimate moment.

“Klaus?” 

“You’ve been avoiding me” 

Stefan shifts on his feet unsure of the energy in the room.

“I... I uh...thought” Stefan was stumbling all over himself, he didn’t know what to say.

Klaus steps towards him. Stefan’s heart speeds up. Klaus reaches for his shirt collar and gently straightens it, his mouth turned up on one corner.

“What were you writing on that wall?” Klaus asks breaking the silence. 

“It’s my list” Stefan says.

Klaus raises an eyebrow.

“My kill list” 

Klaus’s eyes darken a little hearing that.

“Show me”

Stefan lingered for a moment. He slowly turned and stepped to his closet opening the door wide and flipping on the light. He steps inside and stands in front of the list. It’s ceiling to floor almost wall to wall full of names. Klaus is close behind, barely any space between them.

“Tell me about them Stefan” Klaus says, his voice low and in Stefan’s ear.

Stefan touches the wall and admiringly runs his fingers over the names, even traces over the letters in a few.

“I know every name by heart. I remember every detail of each person. What they looked like, what they were wearing, their scent, the taste of their blood” A shiver went through is body as he relived the scenes in his mind.

“I can see their faces. Hear their blood pumping faster when the fear takes over. Feel their very last breath leave their body. It’s all cataloged, everything” 

Klaus slides his hand over Stefan’s against the wall and laces their fingers. Stefan’s breath hitches at the touch and looks at their hands together. He turns to face Klaus. Time stands still. Klaus leans in and presses his lips to Stefan’s. Their mouths moving together. Everything else melts away. Passion ignites as they kiss deeply. Stefan’s back is pressed against his wall of names. He grabs Klaus’s head to pull him even closer, kiss him harder. Klaus yanks his hands away so fast and pins them to the wall making Stefan hiss. Klaus kisses him breathless until they are both as flushed as a vampire can get. Klaus slows it all down, he slides his stubbled cheek against Stefan’s until his lips are at his ear. 

“Don’t avoid me anymore, love”  
He whispered in his ear.

Klaus leaned back and placed one last kiss on Stefan’s lips then he was gone in a flash. Stefan took a breath and exhaled, he couldn’t believe that just happened. He smiled. 

***

This time Stefan couldn’t wait to see Klaus again. They meet up often now. Going to all the art galleries and museums. Stefan could listen to Klaus talk about art forever, he’s so passionate about it. They have fun showing each other up on hunts and wrecking havoc in the city together. 

During their night crawling they stumbled upon a hole in the wall bar. They go inside and get drinks.

“How about a round of pool?” Klaus looks at the table.

“Okay, what are we playing for?” Stefan smirks.

“Hmm, if I win I’ll let you know” Klaus says as he chalks his cue stick.

“That’s a risky bet. I’m in” Stefan laughs and racks the balls.

Klaus moves to take the first shot breaking the rack. He steps back for Stefan’s move. During the game they watch each other. The game is fun, it almost feels like a dance for them.  
They play a good game but Klaus ultimately ends up winning. Stefan demands a rematch so they play again. Stefan wins. They play more and stop keeping track.

There’s been more in the air tonight, a blanket of thick desire wrapped around them. They stare a little longer, stand much closer, search out little touches of the hands here, a brush of the shoulders there. The thirst for more only builds. After a shared knowing look they abandon the scene and leave the humans as they are this time.

Klaus has a more luxurious flat, his tastes are a bit more on the finer side. That’s where they end up. After weeks of heated kisses left with the promise of more, the wait is over.

Stefan took a moment to glance around, he admired the paintings scattered throughout. He looked at Klaus. Stefan closed the gap between them and kissed Klaus. This time Klaus didn’t pull his hands away when he cupped his face and ran fingers through his hair. Their lips moved perfectly together. Klaus deepens the kiss with his tongue, gently brushing his with Stefan’s. A trail of clothes is left on the floor to the bedroom. Klaus pushed them onto the bed laying over Stefan. Hands roaming everywhere, touching, squeezing, hips grinding. Klaus rubs his growing erection against Stefan’s aching swell, he moans at the delicious friction wishing the last layers of clothing were gone. 

As if reading his mind, Klaus moves down Stefan’s body stripping him of his pants and boxers. Klaus removes his too before he is leaning down and kissing Stefan’s thighs, kissing and grazing the skin. Stefan’s abs rise and fall with his breathing. He spreads Stefan’s legs wider and settles between them. He licks a finger then rubs it against Stefan’s opening. Stefan gasped and jumped as a reflex.  
“Relax love”  
Klaus continued. Stefan closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensation, this was a new feeling. One finger was easy sliding around his walls, Klaus eased a second in, slowly crooking and scissoring inside. Klaus made sure to work him open right, he spent a little extra time rubbing the sweet spot that had Stefan squirming and vocal. He was more than ready. Klaus crawled up and kissed Stefan hungrily then he lifted up and pressed his leaking head to Stefan’s hole. He looked back at Stefan and watched him as he moved forward.  
Klaus pushes inside his entrance, Stefan throws his head back into the pillow, his nails dig into Klaus’s skin. Stefan feels like a virgin again. In a way he is, he has never done this before. Klaus’s dick is stretching him, forcing his channel open. He feels every inch going in deeper and deeper.   
“Klaus” he breathes.   
“You feel so good Love”  
He is completely sheathed inside Stefan, he can feel the muscles squeezing around him, he shivers.  
Klaus moves, Stefan feels a burning heat as his body adjusts to accept the member thrusting inside him, his brows furrowed and mouth open as he groans and gasps in painful pleasure.  
Klaus drops his head to Stefan’s shoulder, he can’t hold back anymore, Stefan feels so good. He thrusts faster and harder. Stefan yells out, clutches Klaus harder. Klaus is grunting as he plunges in over and over again. He feels Stefan still underneath him and then a wave of warm liquid spreads between them as Stefan shouts Klaus’s name. Stefan is shuddering under him, it sends him over the edge. Klaus comes inside Stefan, releasing his orgasm in heaping spurts, all his energy draining with it. Both are out of breath but they don’t break away. Klaus is rocking in the smallest way against Stefan as they ride out the high. When he can finally form a thought Klaus leans up and looks at Stefan’s face. 

“Did I hurt you, Love?”

“In the best ways” Stefan says looking happy.

Klaus kisses him again then slowly rolls off to lay beside him. No words are needed, they lay tangled up in each other in total bliss. They both get the best sleep of their lives.

In the morning Klaus had been awake for a couple hours when the sun came up. He was nearly done with his painting. Stefan looks so peaceful while he sleeps. Klaus enjoyed looking over every inch of Stefan to get his features portrayed just right.  
Stefan wakes and sees Klaus at the easel making soft controlled strokes of his brush. Klaus looks over and their eyes meet, they both smile.

“Don’t you dare show that to anyone” Stefan says.

“I’m going to sell it” Klaus smiles.

“You wouldn’t” Stefan scoffs.

“Put it on display for the world”

Stefan huffs and puts his hands over his eyes. Klaus takes the opportunity to crawl back in bed with him and pull him close.

“You would deprive the masses of such beautiful art? How could you?” Klaus nuzzles his ear.

“That’s not art, that’s me, naked. So yea, the masses will have to do without” 

They laugh and start kissing.

***

Once the dam broke, this thing with Klaus was amazing. Their feelings grew stronger with each passing moment. 

Neither one could get enough. Sometimes they would spend a whole day in bed, making love every possible way, nothing left out. Klaus owned Stefan now and he loves it. Klaus is his world, his best friend, his lover, his everything.

One of Stefan’s favorite things is to be woken up to Klaus pushing his hard dick against his ass. Klaus enters his mind and makes him so aroused by the images he creates along with his low voice whispering promises of what’s to come once he wakes. When Stefan awakens from his slumber he is already panting. Klaus wastes no time pushing inside him. They both moan gruffly at the feeling. 

“Good morning love” Klaus says against Stefan’s ear. His hips starting a slow rhythm.   
It was perfect, Stefan wouldn’t change a thing.

Then all at once, it all shattered.

Stefan was at his desk writing and Klaus showed up distraught. 

“Klaus, what is it?” Stefan got up and stood in front of him.

“I have received news and have to leave”

“Leave? Where?”

“Far away. I don’t know if I shall return” 

“Wait a minute, slow down. What’s going on?”

“I don’t have time to explain, I shouldn’t even be here now”

“I’m going with you” 

“I wish you could, love. I’m being hunted, you wouldn’t be safe and I won’t stand for that” Klaus said as he gently ran his knuckles over Stefan’s cheek.

“How can you just leave?! Don’t do this Klaus!”

“Shhh” 

Klaus put his finger over Stefan’s lips and for the first time, used his compulsion on him. He locked their eyes.

“You will forget me, Stefan Salvatore, forget ever meeting me” 

Then he was gone. Stefan was standing in the middle of the room with an empty feeling and not knowing why.


End file.
